


Five Nights at Freddy's 14: The Revenage Of Freddy Fazbear

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The revenge.This is satire.





	Five Nights at Freddy's 14: The Revenage Of Freddy Fazbear

A long long time ago, far far away, the legendary Music Box was forged....

 

One night you had been drinking too much absinth. at the local fight club.  
You felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.  
Then all the sudden you saw a stranger walking.   
Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!   
This one was evil!   
You ran to stranger and hit them, it was Freddy Fazbear!   
"How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"   
"Yes, we fight now!"   
"No, I will take over your body and rape you!"  
No you screamed in agony. and you screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!   
Our hero took your mighty weapon and went balistik on he.   
but not before Freddy Fazbear plunged hismonster errection into the nearest female! "Ouch!" said Chica the Chickens sister  
"Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!"   
"My friend! you said, you are a man!" you said and saying you did! 

"Oh that is good" you said  
"No it is not! Mahaha!!. You see i must kill you because of instructions i got from the mystic holy hand granad  
"But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset.

But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Freddy Fazbear, there was one thing you wanted to take care of.   
He had to introduce Phoneguy to his parents. (A/N he 's ghey, read my other stories how that happened.)  
You had been thinking for it for a longitme. His parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and homophybic  
But you had told them that he finally got engaged and that he would introduce Phoneguy to the family before they would make it official (A/N there is geymarriadge in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. If you want to know how htat happened, read my other stories!)

"Uuuuurgh," you said while skateboarding  
"I can handle it," Phoneguy said while sitting naked next to you while stroking his pork sword.  
"You don't know my parents!" You said.  
"I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Phoneguy spoke wisely.  
"I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh."  
"We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Phoneguy said manly and then boned you hard in the arse. His finess and strong muscles impressed you a lot. He doubted that he could show that to his parents.  
Then you snugged deeper into Phoneguy's arms.He felt safe there. You knew that whatever would happen, Phoneguy would protect him.

The day of the dinner had come. You and Phoneguy took a segway to his parents.  
They came into a dining room and the table had already laid.  
"Ah, you've finally arrived," your mom said and she looked at Phoneguy, "You're late."  
"It wasn't her fault," Phoneguy said always as protective of you as he was. "It was the weather."  
"Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen "Wow," You said, "she didn't even shake your hands."  
"Oh well," Phoneguy said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why you had falled in love with the man.  
You was busy swooning over his fiancé when his dad came in.  
"Boy," dad said and the stared at Phoneguy.  
Phoneguy shook his hand politely.  
"Ah, you're here too," dad said to you, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation."  
"uuuuuurgh," You said and went into the kitchen. He hated how his dad considered him less than a man. Only because he was the 'girl' in the relationship didn't mean he wasn't manly at all!  
Then your mother made him do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inherently used to these sorts of things.   
Then dinner came. You was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. You wasn't even allowed to see where Phoneguy went off to.  
Just before he carried in the first plate of food, he felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down heback, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but you was still too annoyed with his parents!

Then you carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Freddy Fazbear sat!

Freddy Fazbear laughed at him, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!" (a/n - You was wearing *just* an apron)  
You threw down the meal and flexed his muscles. Oh, he had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Freddy Fazbear going to feel the fullest extend of your rightious fury, you could also unleash his frustration with his parents!

He threw the dish at Freddy Fazbear like a disco. But as it hit his archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram!  
"If you want to see your parents again," Freddy Fazbear said, "come to my Palace"  
You felt conflicted. On one hand, you hated his parents, on the other, he still needed them for the wedding!  
Phoneguy came in and said: "We should save your parents."  
"But uuuuuuurgh," you said.  
"No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you."  
"Alright. Fine."  
They arrived at Freddy Fazbear's hanger and entered   
"You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss"   
"Your boss?" said everyone.   
"HE MEANS ME!!!"   
Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them! 

"OMG" they all said in unison.   
"Your G wont save you now, mere mortals"   
With that, he struck down his falk and killed Ebony.  
"You bastard. You Will Pay For That.".  
"You see? I am evil. I killed. I am Satan"   
"My sister is the most amazing girl in the city." you said.  
"What??" you smiled softly as he knew what he meant.  
Dramatically,you pulled out HIS BIBLE!   
"With the TRUE word of GOD our savior and with the power of CHRIST I compel you to LEAVE!"   
"NOOO ARRGGGG NOT THE HOLY WORD OF GOD! MY POWERS OF COMMUNISM AND GOVERNMENT OVERREACH IS NO MATCH!!!" 

Satan exploded with the holy light of justice! A shower of Satan-bits rained down on everyone.   
"This is true power, not that evil magic" you said flexing Your holy biceps!  
As Satan exploded you sudden saw Freddy Fazbear again in the middle of the explosion.  
"Freddy Fazbear!"  
"Its me, Freddy Fazbear. First Satan was inside me and then got out, but during then I was inside Satan. You exploded Satan so only the inside was left which was me."  
"Do we need to fight now?"  
"No, when I was inside Satan before you exploded him I still heard what you said. What you said about love and The Lord. And how we all have to be good to be saved by him. I want peace now. I have seen the light"  
"Oh, thats good, Love has shown you the way"

And with that Freddy Fazbear and you became friends. Freddy Fazbear got baptised the following week and you helped out. After that they had some cucumbers and went home. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is satire.


End file.
